heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Defence Initiative Projects
The Defence Initiative label is a catch all for US Defence projects designed to create super weapons or to create or utilize super beings for purposes of advancing the security of the United States. The projects are many and varied ranging from super soldier programs, to weapons manufacture to developing teams of superheros that work for the US Government. The majority of this work is classified and some of the records have even been destroyed. History Defence Initiative 1 - 1936-1940. Project Rebirth. The creation of the world's first Super soldier. Ended in on viable subject Steven Rogers and a number of failed subjects. Defence Initiative 2 - 1939-1946. Manhattan Project. The creation of the nuclear bomb. Successful. Defence Initiative 3 - 1954-On-Going. Development of prisons for superhumans. Started with Ryker's Island (now managed by SHIELD) but later included work on the Vault and the Cube. Defence Initiative 4 - 1960-On Going. Development of weapons to counter new hightech Hydra and Soviet designs. Includes most of the work done by Stark Industries through to 2003 and additionally took over the development of Hulkbuster weapons in the United States, after the collapse of DI 10 in 2004. They have developed a number of smart weapons, as well as numerous aircraft as well as personal weapons such as the ceramic/plastic body armour and weapons developed to deal with threats like Magneto. Defence Initiative 5 - 1962-2004. Mutant identification and neutralization. The majority of the files have been classified or destroyed by it is believed DI 5 included live testing on mutants as well as more benign blood and genetic studies leading to the advancement of the understanding of the human genome. The project was shut down when a live testing facility was made public by the Acolytes but before it concluded it developed X-Gene and X-Gene carrier detection and power inhibitor collars. Defence Initiative 6 - 1990-1994. Creation of the Power Broker Serum to make new super soldiers. There are two successful survivors of the process John Walker and Lemar Hoskins. Defence Initiative 7 - 1995-2010. Management of the superhero duo US Agent and Battlestar ended when the team joined the Government Avengers team. Defence Initiative 8 - 1995-1997. Attempted creation of a gamma bomb. Cancelled after a lab accident turned scientist Bruce Banner into the Hulk. Defence Initiative 9 - 1998-On-Going. attempts to create new gamma creatures like the Hulk that will be loyal to the United States. Defence Initiative 10 - 1998-2004. Project Hulkbuster. The original purpose of DI 10 was to develop weapons to defeat the Hulk. The project however expanded to include the construction of super weapons of all kinds when a gamma subject Samuel Stern was given control over R&D to make use of his enhanced intellect. The project was shut down when Stern, calling himself the Leader, tried to create a personal army of gamma-monsters. Despite the abuses the program led to the development of new Hulkbuster weapons, smart drones and a number of other new weapons technologies. Defence Initiative 11 - 2004-2006. Project Sentinel. Development of Sentinels by Bolivar Trask. The project was initially successful but shut down due to the death of Doctor Trask. Defence Initiative 12 - 2005-2013. Renewal of the work of DI 5 based out of lab dubbed the Facility. The project not only studied Mutant suppression but enhancement and porting of powers into baseline humans. The project developed Hypercortisone D aka Kick as well as expanding research on Mutant Growth Hormone. The project was shut down when the lab was destroyed in the Merge and a number of subjects including Thomas Shepherd escaped. Defence Initiative 13 - 2007. Based on research from DI 5 and 12 as well as the discovered research of Doctor Jonothan Drew, DI 13 was meant to port animal abilities into humanity. The project resulted in the transformation of Doctor Curtis Conners into the Lizard and the more successful empowering of Julia Carpenter into Arachne. The project was suspended when the Lizard destroyed the lab and the collected data. Defence Initiative 14 - 2008-On Going. Project Starlight. The study of extra-terrestrial technology for the purposes of empowering humans including the asteroid that created Firebird and a Kree "moonstone" found in a Kree Sentry. The project is on-going despite the theft of the moonstone by unknown parties. Defence Initiative 15 - 2010-2012. Government run Avengers team. Disbanded when the team refused to arrest former Avengers colleagues and the Hulk. Defence Initiative 17 - 2013-On-Going. The develop of Freedom Force as America's own superhero team. Members Tech and Vehicles Category:United States Government